Vilios
Vilios, often referred to as The Butcher, is one of the major deities on the world of Sprin'Torel. They are often worshiped alongside Zudros given the sheer amount of bloodshed that happens in wars started by the two gods' followers. The difference, however, comes after the war. While Zudros' followers will typically enslave the survivors, Vilios' will ensure there are no survivors even if it means lining them up like cattle and killing them all at once. Unlike many of the other gods in The Shadow Pantheon, however, Vilios' followers wear their symbol with pride, prepared to cut down anyone who stand in their way. This bloodthirstiness has made people fear anyone who wears their symbol, knowing that even looking at one of their followers the wrong way could end in a very painful death. Worshipers Vilios' followers are predominantly of the highest ranks in the army or roving mercenary bands. Though many of them could easily declare themselves the head of provinces or create a small country with a snap of their fingers, they believe that ruling over people in that sense would make them weak and unworthy of following Vilios. While this would normally put many kings and queens at peace, knowing that their position was safe from these slaughterers, they know that being at peace for too long while these people are in charge of militant positions may very well be death sentences for their citizens. Clerics Many of Vilios' clerics are horrible even by many of their followers' standards. While many of Vilios' followers are content with killing a person in the most brutal way possible, it is said that their clerics have been known to lock a person away, and slaughter them just to resurrect them and slaughter them again. Those who have been caught and charged by the Gold Helms claimed it was in the name of research and worship, but no notes have ever been found. Orders ; The Order of the Blade : While Nuzthos' followers joined this order as a means of doling out as much pain and suffering, Vilios' followers are more interested in killing these creatures in as many creative and brutal ways as possible. Though this is typically a point of contention between the two groups, Nuzthos' followers find Vilios' followers to be useful when studying the effects of fear on certain creatures. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Vilios involves many rituals and rites. Many of these involve sacrifice in the most cruel and unusual ways, but there are some for invoking a deep bloodthirst in battle. Below is an example of a prayer to Vilios: "Hear me, Vilios, your servant calls to you. May my enemies sate your thirst with their blood as my weapon draws it from them. May their screams be a song to your ears before I rip their throat from their neck. May their bones serve to pick their flesh from your teeth. I call upon you to give me your strength during this battle so that I may be victorious in your name. And woe be unto anyone who dares stand in not just my path - but also yours. For though I do what I do for pleasure, it is done for you."